


My Warrior Prince

by bornforwar_archivist



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2018-11-06 23:56:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11047002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist
Summary: By Goddess Of WarAres is trying to leave his past in the past but a certain person in his past won't let him go.





	My Warrior Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).
> 
> Disclaimer: Ok they don't belong to me. Don’t sue me I have no money. I really love the idea of Xena and Ares being a couple. I love the Xena show. Even though Xena died I will keep her sprit alive by writing frantic. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: If you hate the thought of Xena and Ares being together then this story isn't for you. Ok Gabrielle isn't in this story so you can go ahead and cheer if you hate the irritating blond. (Moment for cheers) Ok Back to the story. Ok in my story Xena is the Goddess of War and Ares is a Warrior Prince. It's just the same if Ares was the God of War and Xena the warrior princess, I just switch it around. There is no Gabrielle in this story. Ares companion name is Chris. Just like Gabrielle Chris is a bard and help keep Ares' dark side in the dark. 
> 
> Sex/Subtext/Violence: No sex. No subtext!!!!! No Violence. 
> 
> Rating: PG 
> 
> More Author’s Notes: That disclaimer is waaaay to long, anyway on with the story. 
> 
> Summary: Ares is trying to leave his past in the past but a certain person in his past won't let him go. 
> 
> Please tell me what you think.

She sat on her thrown on Olympus. One leg draped over one of the armrest. In one hand was a goblet of ambrosia and the other was a bunch of grapes, she was watching what used to be and should still be her warrior. She neglected all of her godly duties like, starting wars, messing up Athena's plans ECT. She had paid so much attention to the figure in the portal that she didn't notice her opposite standing beside her. Until she spoke "Hey sis why don't you just tell him how you feel?" she asked.   
  
Looking away from the portal Xena asked "Aphrodite what you talking about?"   
  
Aphrodite gave her one of those 'do you think I'm stupid' looks "Tell him that you love him." She said with one of those 'you can do it ' smiles.   
  
Xena immediately stood up dropping her goblet and grapes to the floor of her temple floor facing her sister. "HE DOESN'T LOVE ME AND HE DOESN’T CARE! AND IF HE DON'T CARE THEN I DON’T CARE SO THAT MEANS IF HE DOESN'T LOVE ME THEN I DON'T LOVE HIM!!!" she yelled almost making an earthquake on the mortal plans.   
  
"Whoa calm down sis, don't get you pretty little leather panties in a bunch." She said then she magically made the spilled items on the floor disappear, "Let's sit and talk about this." Aphrodite said as she made a pink couch appear.   
  
Xena just stared at her little sister's pleading eyes, and she sat down but before she did she changed the colors from pink to a midnight black. Feeling comfortable she said "Ok, Aphrodite let's talk."   
  
Aphrodite sat down and began asking questions.   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
Meanwhile in the depths of a huge forest two men rode horses on a dirt path. One of the guy’s had long curly hair that bounced as he rode his horse. He had green eyes and was a very talk-a-tive person, but now he was quiet. He was staring at his friend trying to find out what was wrong with him.   
  
The other guy had short black curly hair that also bounced as he rode his horse. He was too busy daydreaming. Not paying attention to anything or anyone. His mind was on a certain Goddess of War.   
  
"Ares are you alright?" His friend asked.   
  
"Yes Chris I'm alright." He said as he snapped out of his daydream "Why do you ask?" Ares asked after a moment of silence.   
  
"Ever since Xena visited trying to bother us you've been acting really strange." Chris said.   
  
"Chris, when Xena came did she look different to you?" Ares asked.   
  
"What do you mean?" Chris asked.   
  
"I mean it was almost she was like trying to tell me something through her eyes. Almost as if she was pleading me to listen to her." Ares said.   
  
"Hey, Ares you can't let a very… I mean very beautiful goddess with sparkling blue eye's, a leather dress, straight black hair and a pretty smile get to you because if you listen to her then she'll turn you back into 'The Prince Of Darkness'." Chris said.   
  
Ares cringed at the sound off what he used to be. Looking over to his friend he said "You know what I think you right."   
  
Chris just smiled, then Chris noticed how the sun was going down. "Hey, Ares shouldn't we be setting up camp soon?" asked Chris.   
  
Ares finally looked around and said "Yeah."   
  
"Look there's a perfect place to sleep." Chris pointed to a nearby waterfall.   
  
"Ok." Ares said as he and Chris made there way towards the waterfall.   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
**Back On Olympus:**  
"So, I should go up to him and say 'Hey, Ares! Guess what? I love you. Bye?" Xena said sarcastically at Aphrodite.   
  
"No, Xena just ask to talk to him alone and tell him so his buddy won't interrupt." Aphrodite looked at Xena as Xena looked like she was taking a cooking test. "Ok?" Aphrodite continued.   
  
"Ok, I'll tell him." Xena said as she disappeared.   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
Ares had caught the fish and he cooked it. Now Ares and Chris sat and ate. Every now and then Chris would tell Ares about one of his stories. “So then he had to kiss her to wake her up from the curse." Chris had finished as he put another piece of fish in his awaiting mouth.   
  
“Why?" Ares asked.   
  
"Because they loved each other and the one person to awake the princess would be wed to her and live happily ever after." Chris said to his companion. “Haven’t you ever loved somebody like that?" Chris asked as he saw the confused look on his friends face.   
  
"Yeah." Ares said simply. "But I don't want to talk about it ok?"   
  
"Yeah sure, Ares." Chris had said.   
  
Ares took another bit out of his fish; all of a sudden he felt a jolt of energy run through his body as he sensed she was coming. Ares grabbed his sword he had laying next to him. "Come out Xena." Ares said as he jumped up in a fighting stance.   
  
Chris also jumped up. He had no weapons, so he brought his fork up in defense. In a flash of baby blue light Xena appeared. Ares' sword was now pointing directly at Xena's heart. Looking Xena dead in the eye Ares asked coldly "What do you want?"   
  
Xena looking him dead in the eye saw the fire behind his dark brown eyes and spoke "Ares, may I have a word with you please?"   
  
Ares was in shock. ‘Xena never says _please_ ' Ares thought "Um..." Ares said, as he didn't know what do say.   
  
Ares was completely lost in Xena's blue eyes. Chris kept his distance away from the two mighty warriors.   
  
"Please?" Xena said again.   
  
That's when Ares saw a little spark in her eyes. Not from being evil but from being sad 'Is she sad?' Ares asked himself.   
  
Chris had seen the look on his friends face as he saw him stare at the goddess. "No! You can't have a word with him Xena! " Chris said as he was defending his friend.   
  
Xena took her eyes off of Ares and looked at Chris. Chris had fire in his eyes from anger. "Chris don-" Ares said.   
  
"No! Ares! If she thinks for one minute that she is going to turn you back to what you used to be then you have another thing coming!" Chris said as he interrupted Ares.   
  
Xena just stared at Chris for a minute. Then she turned back to Ares. Looking him dead in the eye. 'Why don't you trust me?' Xena thought.   
  
'Huh? Who said that?" Ares asked himself as he heard Xena.   
  
"Leave Xena." Chris said.   
  
Xena looked back at Chris then back at Ares. Ares saw something running down Xena's perfect cheek. 'Is that a tear?' Ares asked himself. 'Is she crying?' Ares continued to ask himself these questions.   
  
With one last look at her love Xena disappeared. Ares was just staring into the spot she was just in a moment ago. Chris ran toward his friend. Seeing the absent look on Ares face Chris asked, "Ares are you alright? Ares!?" Chris said as he tried to awake his friend from the trance his was so occupied in. "Ares!" Chris yelled.   
  
"Yes Chris. What is it?" Ares asked snapping out of his thoughts.   
  
"Ares I told you, you can't let her get to you." Chris said.   
  
Ares looked at Chris "I know Chris. I know." Ares said as he put his sword down and sat down.   
  
Ares and Chris finished their dinner in silence. 'Xena never cries, she never says please and....and....she never looked so sad. Why is she so sad? Was it something I did? Something I said? What's wrong with her? I have to find out' Ares' thoughts kept telling him.   
  
Chris was looking at his friend trying to read him but he couldn't 'What's wrong with him? Was it something I did or said, or is it Xena. That Xena always do something to make Ares like this, but why? Ares why don't you tell me what's wrong?' Chris thoughts said.   
  
After they finished their dinner Ares and Chris set up there bedrolls. "Good-Night Ares." Chris said once he was in a comfortable position in his bedroll.   
  
"Night Chris." Ares said as he lay on his back looking up at the stars.   
  
Chris just looked at his friend and shook his head, soon after he went to sleep.   
  
Ares heard the sound of Chris snoring; he knew it was ok now to talk to Xena. Ares got off of his bedroll and he went deep into the forest. He went out of Chris' snoring range. Ares sat on a near by bolder. He took a deep breath. "Xena." He whispered.   
  
Nothing happened. "Xena I need to talk to you." Ares said.   
  
After getting no response Ares put his head in his hand. After a couple of minutes he felt a familiar tingle go down his spin. Ares looked up to see her appear. She was leaning against a tree. "My, my, what do you want?" Xena said mockingly.   
  
Ares looked at Xena and asked "Xena what's wrong with you?"   
  
Xena looked at him and asked, "What do you mean?"   
  
“I mean the tear what's up with that!?" Ares yelled,   
  
"Why should you care!?" Xena yelled back.   
  
Calming his voice Ares said "Please Xena tell me what's wrong."   
  
Xena walked up to Ares so now they were looking each other in the eye. There lips are now inches away from each other. Looking him dead in the eye Xena said "Ares.... I...I...I...uh"   
  
"You what Xena?" Ares asked,   
  
"I love you " Xena said.

# Part 2

  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
Ares looked at Xena as if she had told him she was carrying his child. Those three words kept repeating over and over in his mind 'I love you, I love you, I love you.’   
  
Finally after Ares got over the shock he looked Xena in her baby blue eyes and said, "You don't love me Xena,"   
  
"Yes I…"   
  
"No! You don't war can't love!" Ares yelled interrupting Xena.   
  
"Ares I love you with all of my heart." Xena started.   
  
Ares moved away from Xena so now his back was towards her, Xena continued "Ares you don't understand! I love you damn it!"   
  
At that Ares turn around to face her "I would give up my godhood just to be with you!" At this point Xena was crying.   
  
"You’re lying Xena, how don't I know thi-" Ares didn't finish his sentence because he saw the tears flow freely down the Goddess's face. Ares walked up to Xena grabbed her by her shoulders "Why are you crying Xena? Why? Why are you doing this to me and to yourself?" Ares laid down all of these questions.   
  
Xena looked up into his deep brown eyes and she disappeared without saying a single word. Ares just stood there looking at the area the crying goddess was just at.   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
Aphrodite who was watching the whole thing was crying also how Ares reacted towards her confession. 'How dare he tell Xena how she felt! I'll go and deal with him!'   
  
Aphrodite was furious at this point. After looking at Ares standing there Aphrodite disappeared.   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
Xena appeared in her bedchambers crying on her plush black silk pillow. What Ares had said to her really hit home. After all that time with Aphrodite, she had finally worked up enough courage to tell him how she felt. She just lay there crying, as Ares words kept repeating itself in her head 'You don't love me Xena, No! You don't, war can't love!' Xena continued to cry.   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
As Ares was about to walk back to camp when a blinding pink light, with flowers and hearts, stopped him. After the light and heart with flowers disappeared a beautiful goddess stood there, looking kinda pissed. Ares recognized the goddess "What do you want Aph?"   
  
Aphrodite walk up to Ares so that they were almost face to face "Its Aphrodite to you buddy!" Aphrodite yelled.   
  
Ares was shocked for he never saw Aphrodite this upset. "What did I do Aph… Aphrodite?" Ares asked.   
  
Aphrodite looked at him as if he asked the dumbest question on the face of the Earth. “What you do?" Aphrodite repeated what he said with a laugh. "This is what you did!" She yelled her voice more serious. Using her powers Aphrodite made a mirror appear. There reflection disappeared and what they saw was enough to make anyone cry. Xena lay on her black silk sheets crying hysterically. Looking back at Ares Aphrodite said, "Look at her!" She yelled.   
  
Ares did what she said. "Look at what you did! Do you know how long it took me to tell her to tell you how she felt about you?!" Getting no response from Ares Aphrodite added, "Do you!?"   
  
"No! No I don't know ok!" Ares yelled back at the love goddess "Look Aphrodite, when she came here I though she was playing another one of those tricks to turn me back to who I use to be." He paused looking back at the mirror, which showed the crying goddess. "I didn't believe her because of that." He finished feeling his tears threatening to flow freely down his face.   
  
"Look Ares you need to like totally apologize to her, I mean she was here trying to tell you how she felt and you blew her off as if she was a fly."   
  
With that Aphrodite, the mirror and Ares disappeared.   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
Both Aphrodite and Ares appeared just in the Halls Of War. Looking at the goddess to his left Ares asked, "What I'm I doing here?"   
  
Looking at the man to her right Aphrodite said, "You’re apologizing, you know where her room is. Oh, and don't worry about Curly, his in a room down the hall to your right."   
  
With that Aphrodite disappeared leaving Ares alone in the Halls Of War.   
  
Ares made his way down the hall; he turned to his right to where Aphrodite said his friend was. Slowly opening up the door Ares saw and heard his snoring companion. Closing the door Ares made his way down the hall until he reached a huge metal door with the symbol of war on it. As he got closer to the door he could hear Xena crying. Taking a deep breath Ares put his hand on the doorknob opening the door. As Ares opened the door Xena's cries went silent. She knew he was here. Getting up Xena turned to see Ares at her door "What do you want!?" Xena yelled furiously at Ares.   
  
Ares slightly flinched at the tone of her voice. Taking another deep breath Ares said, "I'm here because I want to apologize about what I did or said to you to make you cry." Ares said a little nervous, he had never seen Xena so pissed off before.   
  
Xena took a step towards him so that there faces were inches apart. Looking him dead in the eye Xena asked, "How did you get here?" Her voice was calm and soft.   
  
"Aphrodite bought me here."   
  
"Why?" Xena asked.   
  
"Because I felt really awful about what I said to you early." Ares said as he saw tears wield up in her eyes again. Taking a risky chance he put his arms around her, pulling her into a comforting hug. Xena laid her head down on his shoulder. "Why don't you believe me when I say I love you?" Xena said as she calmed down herself.   
  
Pulling the goddess so that they were now face-to-face Ares said "Because Xena you've played so many tricks on me in the past and I though that it was another on of them."   
  
After a moment of silence Xena said, "That's because I didn't know how to show you my true feelings." After a moment Xena continued "Ares when you left me...I.... I felt like someone had plunged a Hind's Blood dagger in my heart, I kept playing all those games on you because that was to me the only way to show my love to you, until Aphrodite told me to tell you how I felt about you." Xena finished looking at the ground because she couldn't look Ares in his eyes.   
  
Ares softly rubbed the back of his hand on Xena's cheek down to her chin where Ares gently made Xena look him in the eye.   
  
As Xena looked Ares in the eye what she saw brought more tears to her eyes. Ares had tears flow freely down his cheeks.   
  
Looking Xena in the eye Ares asked "Xena do you really mean it? Do you really love me?" Ares asked.   
  
"Yes, Ares, I love you."   
  
With that Ares took Xena's face in his hand and kissed her.   
  
Xena deepened the kiss by adding her tongue.   
  
Ares who got tired of kissing moved his way down Xena's neck, then down towards her breast   
  
Xena let out a moan of pleasure as she used her powers to close the door.   
  
That night Xena and Ares made love.   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
The next morning Xena was lying naked on a naked Ares (boy is she lucky). Running her hands up and down Ares until the tickling awoke him. Ares looked down at Xena and he smiled. Xena looked at him and also smiled. "Good Morning." Xena said.   
  
"Morning." Ares said.   
  
"Morning? Xena more like afternoon." said Aphrodite as she appeared in the room.   
  
Looking at her sister "Afternoon???" Aphrodite nodded. "Oh, my god! Aphrodite please tell me that that mandatory meeting isn't today." Xena said as looked at her sister.   
  
"Yep, and dear ol' dad is not happy Xena, we waited for you to come but when you didn't dad got really pissed and he sent me here, to get you." Aphrodite said.   
  
Xena got out of bed and her clothes appeared on her. Looking at Ares, Xena said, "I'm sorry but I'll be back soon ok?"   
  
Ares nods as Aphrodite and herself disappeared.   
  
But, before they left Xena made a table of food appear with all the foods Ares' enjoyed.   
  
Ares got out of bed. He looked for his pants. When he found them he got dressed and ate lunch.   
  
Ares took an apple with him he wanted to see how Chris was doing. As Ares got to his door he knocked. "Who is it?" Chris asked from the other side of the door.   
  
"It's me Chris." Ares said. He heard as Chris walked over to the door and opened it.   
  
"We need to talk" Chris said as he pulled Ares in his room.   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
**Up On Olympus:**  
Zeus was yelling at Xena. "How dare you miss an important meeting young lady? Do you know how important that meeting was!?" Zeus yelled. Getting no response from Xena, Zeus continued "Xena this is the forth time you've missed a meeting." Zeus said as he calmed his voice.   
  
"May I ask what you were doing?" Hera asked.   
  
"Or who was she doing." Athena joked. Her and some other gods laughed.   
  
Xena looked at her "What's the matter Athena one of you priestess didn't give you head?" Xena said as Aphrodite and some other gods laughed.   
  
Athena was about to commit murder when Zeus yelled "ENOUGH!"   
  
"Xena please answer the question." Hera said.   
  
Taking a deep breath Xena answered, "I was with my chosen."   
  
Hera looked at Zeus and she said "Xena my sweet I’m sorry but we have kept warning you about missing meetings." Hera paused. “We’ve decided that our warning don't meaning to you... so... we have a punishment for you." Hera finished.   
  
Xena looked up at her parents as Zeus got up from his thrown. "Xena Goddess of War, your punishment is that your godhood is suspended for a whole month."   
  
With that Zeus cast a ball of light, which hit Xena.   
  
"NOOOOOOO!!!!" Xena yelled   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


To Be Continued


End file.
